


Cormedax

by Sumprote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumprote/pseuds/Sumprote
Summary: Caran Moonwalker was not like the other Jedi.  She found love in a dark place,
Relationships: Original Jedi Character(s)/Original Sith Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Wake me up inside

The killer awoke before dawn. She put her boots on. Caran Moonwalker was not like the other Jedi. She did not have peace during the night. Emotions stirred in her like a Jawa churning bantha butter. The only solace she found was reading late into early morning in the Jedi Archives, searching for all the knowledge she could put her hands on, eager to finally become a Jedi Knight. Still, she was disgusted by the ignorance the masters displayed towards her teenage feelings. Oh how she wished to be one of the serene Jedi queens of ancient Tython! Her heart beat with a wild passion, as wild as her messy, unkempt chest-length platinum-blonde hair. Harmony was only found in the library of the Jedi Temple, where Caran spent most of her days. A waster of hours they told her, keen to see her mediate, but an inner chaos wracked her. Some days, she thought of death, an end to her pathetic failure as a Jedi. Although she was extremely gifted in the Force (the other padawans told her that the masters hadn’t seen anyone quite as powerful as her. Ever.), Caran was held back- it was approaching her seventeenth birthday and she was STILL a Padawan. It was outrageous! It was unfair!

Caran made her way to Temple Catina for breakfast. She always ordered an egg McMuffin, her most favorite food in the entire galaxy. Caran took a large bite into her sandwich. Fluffy, greasy egg dribbled down her striking jaw. “Miss Moonwalker,” a timid voice said from behind her. Oh greatI, Caran thought, swallowing her meal, people. The Padawan spun around to face the woman. “Can I help you?” The woman in question was Jedi Master Di-ana, the temple librarian. Caran frowned. She looked so ugly in those old bedazzled grandma glasses. “How’s my favorite visitor doing? It’s so odd to not see you browsing the archives. Anyways, the Jedi Council would like to see you. Now.” Caran knew not to get on Di-ana’s bad side. Once she had borrowed a library book past its due date. When weekly sparring trainings came, Di-ana showed up and whopped her tail. “Well then, let’s not keep the grandmaster waiting”

Caran entered past enormous ornate doors only to find the Jedi Council underneath a chandelier- playing poker?! The most distinguished members of the order quickly hid the cards underneath their oddly shaped seats. There was not a table because they were playing telekinetically. This was fortunate because Caran now stood in the middle of the chambers where a table would have been. She looked around the room; all steely eyes focused on the timid girl. “Caran,” Di-ana said. The other masters were silent. This was so scary. Were they going to expel her from the Order?! Caran bowed nervously, catching herself before she fell to the ground. Di-ana continued to speak. It seems the masters really didn’t want to do any talking, just look at her youthful self.

“...and this is your new master, Kyle,” Di-ana finished droning. A figure appeared from the shadow of a curtin. He was muscular and tough. Shots of grey appeared in his mulleted hair. After so many masters, she had never encountered one as handsome as Kyle. “Hey Caran,” her master said, extending a hand towards her, “I’m Master Kyle.” The padawan seized it with both hands and kissed it in front of all the other masters. “Let’s, err, go someplace private,” he whispered to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I sent the previous chapter to the rpg group I'm dming to act as enslaved beta readers. I received this is response, and I quote, "I hate this so much". It seems they don't get good writing and the subtle foreshadowing ahead of them. I might have to throw a few surprises at the party for that comment :)
> 
> And as you're about to see, no, Caran doesn't kriff her master you horny bastards. Get your minds out of the gutter. She is a storng, independent woman. (:triumph:)

I gazed out the wind as stars whizzed past me. Master Kyle was taking me someplace special. He said if I did exactly as he told me, that I would finally become a Jedi Knight. I didn’t know what to expect. Points of lights became lines extending infinitely in each direction. I was certain going somewhere, I just didn’t know where.

I did know that Master Kyle was quite the handsome devil. His hair looked sooo dashing slicked back into a mullet. And underneath his Jedi robes, I could see the beginnings of a muscular chest full of thick, curly hair.


End file.
